


Teachers Assistant

by Ryanzurafa



Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, College, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryanzurafa/pseuds/Ryanzurafa
Summary: Stiles Stilinsky has just started as a TA for Mr.Hale but it started off to a rocky start. now theres tension but what kind? Stiles isn't sure either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> sorry I'm very bad at writing but i love to tell the stories.

First year as a sophomore in college and Stiles Stilinski was up early at the starbucks closest to the morning criminology class that he is TA for. He is usually a big complainer when it comes to the morning but he’s actually excited, he gets to help assist his favorite class. He’s really excited to meet the teacher as well, he was disappointed he didn’t get to meet him earlier then the first day but apparently the guy was out of town dealing with something important.   
“I get that you’re up early for your class but why am I? I don’t have mine for another 3 hours.” moaned a tired Scott who was waiting with Stiles to get his coffee.   
“I need bro support when i try hitting on the barista girl; don’t be so selfish, i can't walk down a hallway and have five girls fall in love with me all at once like you do.” Answered Stiles with a hint of disappointment for Scott for not already knowing that.  
“Ok but won't I walk over there and as you say, make her fall in love with me?” Said scott with a teasing grin. Stiles eyes open up as he realised the flaw in his plan.  
“Yea.. nevermind, you stay here.” Said Stiles  
“One venti black coffee and one grande caramel macchiato!” announced the barista  
“Which ones yours?” asked Scott, teasing again.  
“You know which ones mine.” Said Stiles now feeling embarrassed about his drink. He got to the counter and was giving the barista his best eyes as he fumbled to grab his straw. The other customer who came to pick up their drink, he grabbed it and took the top off to pour in some sugar. Stiles who was failing to look cool and had still not lost enough confidence to give up.  
“So.. what are you doing after your shift?” Asked Stiles, still giving what he thought was his sexy eyes and smile. The barista scoffed   
“Not you.” She said without a second thought and laughed as she walked back to the register.  
Stiles felt really embarrassed, especially because everyone heard that and and it made him not think straight, he started backing up and bumped into the guy that was right behind him and knocked his coffee onto the guys white dress shirt.   
“Hey what’s your problem!” Said the guy behind stiles.  
He turned around to see this pissed off manly calvin klein looking guy behind him. The coffee made it easier to see his body and it was ripped. stiles only thought was that he's gonna get his ass kicked in a starbucks. He even went through the scenario that if Scott jumped in to help. he was still pretty sure that they would both get there ass kicked.  
“Hey man i'm sorry.” Said Stiles hoping that this brooding man wouldn’t just punch him right there. The man just held this pissed off face and walked out without a word. Stiles walked over to Scott who didn’t know what to think.   
“That went really bad.” Said Scott  
“I know.” replied Stiles  
He then told Scott that he was headed to the class so that he can meet the teacher early   
And when he got to the building he hoped that his day would get better from there. He opened the door and he heard muttering  
“Oh great i have nothing to wear” said the voice, not noticing that stiles had walked in. it was the professor and to stiles surprise it was the guy from the starbucks, He was also shirtless which was even bigger surprise. The door closed which let the teacher know someone was here and when he turned around to see Stiles his face immediately scowled   
“what are you doing here?” he said with a continued scowl


	2. he made me feel weird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again not the best writer (grammar, spelling, and punctuation) but i hope you guys like it!

Stiles who was at first embarrassed became defensively agitated and walked towards the shirtless man down the side steps   
“I’m the T.A of the class, what are you doing here?” he announced disdainfully   
The man started to nod his head as he looked the skinny boy up and down. Stiles tried to reciprocate the action with looking him up and down as well but stopped when he got too his abs and then forced eye contact after realizing that the man was still shirtless. The man extended his hand and shook Stiles hand  
“Hale, Derek Hale. The proffesor of this class.” he answered sternly.  
Stiles went pale for a second at the thought of how badly he just fucked up.  
“Wow, that’s awkward.” he says regaining composure and color in his cheeks.  
“I would agree Mr.stilinski.” replied Mr.Hale   
The way that Mr.hale said stiles name made him feel weird. but because he was in front of the guy he paid it no mind for the time being.   
“Since i can’t think of a better time to ask, why aren't you wearing a shirt?” Asked Stiles   
“Did you forget what just happened ten minutes ago?” said a confused Derek  
“Yea but you don’t have a spare? Here i have something you can wear” replied Stiles as he started rummaging in his very messy bag  
Derek looked at Stiles torso and grabbed part of his shirt that was a little loose   
“This won’t fit” he said with a dispirited tone   
“Aha! I found it.” said Stiles pulling out his old high school lacrosse jacket that was given to all the players. He handed it to derek and it fit him perfectly.   
“Why is this a large?” asked Derek  
“I was hoping to grow into it.” Said stiles with a disappointed face  
At that moment the first student walked into class and sat down followed by the rest of the class itself.  
“Hello class, I’m Professor Hale and this is intro to criminology, this is your TA Stiles Stilinski.”  
Announced Derek as he wrote his name on the board around him. The students started to murmur and talk and look around at each other, A student raised their hand.  
“Yes?” said Derek directing his attention to the student  
“If your Professor Hale then why does the back of your jacket say Stilinski?” asked the student. The student who sat right next to the asker whispered something in their ear before the student spoke up again   
“Oooh.. nevermind..”  
Both boys looked at each other for a second before Derek figured he’d nip this in the butt   
“The reason that i'm wearing mr.stilinski jacket is because he poured coffee on me and i had nothing left to wear.” he announced  
There it was again.. The way he said Stiles name, why did it make Stiles feel like that.   
He walked over to stiles with a packet and handed it to him  
“I need you to make three hundred copies” he asked still stern  
“Uh.. yes sir..” he said awkwardly, regretting it immediately after saying it and leaving in a hurry. He got outside and and he couldn’t breath, he didn’t really know why but he immediately texted Scott to ask him what he thought, even though he was probably still sleeping and wouldn’t read the message for an hour or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you guys have any questions pls ask!


	3. classroom talk

Stiles walks back with the copies and he takes a second outside the door to check his phone, hoping there would be a message from scott, there wasn’t. He took a second and then walked in quietly and almost immediately, he met eyes with Mr.Hale. he felt nervous walking the steps getting closer to the man.   
“hand these out to the class” said Mr.Hale just as Stiles got to him.  
It was so brief, almost as if he wanted to limit his time with stiles just like stiles wanted to as well, or at least he thought. He handed out the the papers to class and every person he handed one was another person down the list before stiles had to go back down there. He got to the last girl and just looked over at the front of the classroom which he again met eyes with him. He couldn’t tell if he was keeping track as well. He walked down and stood by as the classes time went by.   
“Are we going to learn any forensics in this class?” asked a random student  
“Not in particular.. why?” replied Derek  
“I just thought it could be helpful to be able to tell if someone is dead” Replied the student  
“Well forensics isn’t really for telling if a body is dead, it's about the damage to body that might of led up to the death, also..” Derek stopped before looking around and then spotting Stiles   
“Mr.Stilinski” he said as he gestured with his hand to come over and brought him right next to him. There was that feeling again that Stiles feel weird again, he really didn’t know what to do about it.   
“Ok so it’s pretty easy to know if someone is alive or not, just brings your fingers up to there neck and check for pulse.” Said derek as he went through the motions.   
Stiles felt Derek’s hands on his neck, they were warm and a little tough, Stiles weird feeling got bigger and he could only explain it as excitement. Derek pulled his hand away to look at the class.  
“And that’s probably the best way to tell, with that we are out of time so i will see you all on thursday.” Said Derek as he walked to his desk.   
The class quickly emptied and Stiles had stopped to check if Scott had answered, he didn’t.  
He started walking out of class and got halfway up the stairs,   
“Don’t you want your jacket back?” asked Derek   
Stiles didn’t want to go back to get it and the guy would be shirtless without it so why would he want to return it now?   
“You can have it until thursday, so you can have a shirt when you go home.” Said Stiles  
“That’s nice of you but to be honest it would be a lot easier if you took it back today” replied Derek  
“.....ok..” said Stiles unsure of his decision  
Stiles walked down the stairs and up to derek and put out his hand to show he was ready to take it back and Derek stood up and grabbed his things.  
“I actually meant, come to my house so i can swap them out.” said Derek   
Stiles eyebrows rose immediately as his rose some red flags  
“Is that not ok with you?” Derek asked Concerned to stiles obvious sign of worry  
“No.. it’s fine. Let’s go, i have to check if my roommate died after this.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long i hope you all don't hate me!


	4. The Apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol i know this took forever and the next one Probably will too..

Walking across campus with this huge guy wearing my jacket was embarrassing. What if people thought that they were “together…” I mean stiles knew he wasn’t that popular but someone   
Could still recognize him. Through all of the panicking he forgot that he was actually walking with someone. Well not exactly that he was walking with someone but that there was a real person next to him that he hasn’t said a word to for almost the entire walk.  
“So you really like criminology huh” asked Derek spontaneously   
Stiles looked over the the guy who fit in his jacket better than he did. “Well…. yeah, I definitely like figuring out the scenario and putting together a puzzle someone left behind. I mean, yea the person who left it behind is usually a murderer but i like it. I'm good at it. ” Stiles made a noticeable difference in posture showing he was more relaxed then before, Derek noticed. “So what do you plan on doing with your degree?” he said giving stiles a stern face. “Degree..” stiles said seemingly kinda dazed, “yea after you’re done here?” Asked Derek less stern than before, “oh.. I’m thinking the Fbi. That will best fit me.”   
Stiles smiled at the at the thought of his dream and his assurance that it will come true..  
“We’re here.” Derek said walking up the steps to his apartment. He lived very close to the school so he probably walks every day, at least that’s what stiles thought and as they walked inside. stiles looked around to a very bland apartment, not really anything that says a person with a personality lives here. “It looks like you live a mental hospital.. everything is grey and white? Your not gonna go all beautiful mind on me right?” Stiles said while walking further into the apartment. Derek snickers at the comment, “I just moved back, so I’m not fully moved in.” Derek started for his room and already he had taken off the jacket. Stiles was irritated. Why didn't he just give him the jacket before he got into his room? Stiles walked over to his room to grab it finding a pantless derek. “What the fuck are you doing!” came from a surprised derek   
“Im getting my jacket! Why are you almost naked!?” yelled Stiles as he rushed back to the living room. “You spilled on my pants too so i had to change them out. You couldn’t wait two minutes?” derek said coming out of the room with pants on. He handed stiles his jacket. “Here. since you can't wait.” stiles face was getting a little pink, he grabbed the jacket and immediately headed for the door. “Thanks” he said right before closing the door. He stood there, back to the door eyes fully open and processed what had just happen. The thought of derek's legs and bulge wouldn’t leave his mind. He shook his head and started running towards his dorm.


	5. Thinking Back

The door handle jiggled furiously for a second before a quiet pause then the slow slide of the key into the lock and then a continued furious opening of the door.  
Stiles the proceeds to run into scotts room only to see him sleeping comfortably and happy.  
He walks over to the comatose body, he waits a second to see his peaceful face before shaking him awake with an almost brute force. Scott wakes up quickly and afraid, shooting his head up and headbutting stiles. “What the hell Stiles!” he saids holding his hand to his head where the pain is. Scott had a very good tolerance for pain and he was left with very little bruising, as for stiles.. He came out of it with a black eye. 10 minutes later stiles is on his bed with an ice bag pressed to his eye; “why did you get up so fast?” asked stiles looking up at scott, Stiles was obviously trying to point the blame. “What do you mean! Your the one who came into my room and jerked me awake, what was that about anyway?” Stiles completely forgot. He took a second for it all to come back to him.  
“Read your texts.” Stiles said a little quietly, Scott walked over to his phione and quietly read through the texts. Scott took a while sifting through the texts as there happened to be a lot of them. “I don't get what your trying to say?” Scott was never the brightest but honestly Stiles didn't blame him. His texts were erratic and obscure, he texted them quickly and when stiles was confused. “You’re uncomfortable around him and especially when he says your name? How does he do it though? Does he say it weird? Does he treat you weirdly?” Stiles didn't know how to answer. Its true that it made him uncomfortable but there was reason. The reason itself was the hard part, He had no idea why. “I could quit out but i really do want to T.A the class,” he said that and meant it but secretly he wanted to figure out why he felt weird. “Alright well if you want to stay then maybe you should talk to this guy, hopefully it just a misunderstanding.” Said scott a little concerned, Stiles nodded his head to show he agreed but in his head he had no idea to go about it, how do you talk to someone who makes you feel weird whenever you’re near him. Stiles thought about it for two days but to no avail, he couldn't figure it out or what he was gonna do and he had to seem him tomorrow. He just went with the thought that was gonna wing it and hope for the best as he fell asleep.  
He started running for class because he was late, blowing by people until he made it to the building. He walked in quietly as to not disturb the class, only to find and empty classroom. Derek walked to the front of the class looking over papers very calmly; stiles was confused as he walked over to derek. “Hey, where is everyone” stiles asked, but derek didn’t look up at all, it was like he was ignoring him. Stiles slowly walked right in front of him and still got no attention which made stiles a little annoyed. Stiles put his hands on the papers and slowly lowered them, looking up and finally meeting Derek eyes. Derek gave a striking gaze that went through Stiles himself, or at least that's what he felt. Derek brought his hand up to Stiles face and started caressing his cheek. The feeling was back and it was stronger than ever. Derek held his hand there for a few seconds before pushing it towards the back of stiles neck and then he pulled Stiles towards him, Stiles didn’t have a second to think before he went with it and immediately pushed his lips to Derek's. He held them there for as long as possible until pulling back and meeting his gaze again. Derek's eyes were different now, they didn't seem as angry as before but they seemed way more protective. Derek’s right hand slid down from Stile’s neck and down to his ass and Derek's left hand met the right there as well before lifting him up, Stiles legs then wrapped around Derek's waist as they began to make out. Stiles started feeling really hot then a sudden cold wetness around his body before he woke up in the dead of the night, sitting up with a cold sweat around him. A tear went down face and he didn't know why any of that happen but he was majorly confused and He was scared, he didn't know why he had that dream, he looks over at the clock, to see it was three in the morning. He held his hands to his face, how was he supposed to see Derek now with this on his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i probably will never be consistent with updates and I'm sorry but this is the last time i will mention it. pls enjoy


End file.
